life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
DONTNOD Entertainment
thumb|309x309px DONTNOD Enternaiment (Estilizado como DONTИOD) é o estúdio francês responsável pelo desenvolvimento do jogo Life is Strange. É um estúdio independente de video game com base em Paris, França. O estúdio foi fundado pela antiga Criterion Games head Oskar Guilbert em 2 de Junho de 2008, junto com co-fundadores Hervé Bonin, Aleski Briclot, Alain Damasio e Jean-Maxime Moris junto com outros antigos da Criterion Games, Ubisoft e equipe da Electronic Arts Dontnod Enternaiment Wikipedia História O primeiro jogo e lançamento AAA foi o jogo de ação em terceira pessoa titulado como Remember Me. O jogo foi publicado pela CAPCOM em Junho de 2013, e é um jogo de ação-aventura sci-fi baseado em volta de um membro de um grupo de resistência que procura recuperar suas memórias perdidas. Em Janeiro de 2014, foi anunciado que o estúdio havia declarado falência. O CEO Oskar Guilbert rejeitou os relatórios de que o estúdio faliu e declarou que as questões financeiras anteriores não eram mais um problema para a empresa, pois começaram a trabalhar em "novos projetos" que exigiam reorganização judicial e novos investimentos. Noticia: Estúdio DONTNOD do jogo Remember Me, arquiva falência. (em inglês) (31 de Janeiro de 2014) Life is Strange é o segundo jogo deles, publicado pela Square Enix. É um jogo episódico de aventura. O primeiro episódio foi lançado em Janeiro de 2015; E toda a temporada, envolvendo cinco episódios, foi lançada em Outubro de 2015. Desenvolvimento deste jogo atualmente começou em Abril de 2013 com uma pequena equipe de 15 pessoas. Após um ano, a Square Enix entrou para apoiar a produção, resultando num aumento de 15 para 40 pessoas. Um terceiro jogo, chamado Vampyr, atualmente está em desenvolvimento e foi adiado para 2018Vampry é adiado para o primeiro semestre de 2018. Vampyr é um jogo de gênero role-playing se passando no século XX. O protagonista é um médico no qual é mordido por um paciente que acha que está com gripe espanhola. Em 27 de Julho de 2016, uma formação de um estúdio secundário para a DONTNOD foi anunciado, como DONTNOD Eleven (Anteriormente HeSaw), no qual, o estúdio francês auxiliou a desenvolver um jogo de tiro em formato lateral, Battlecrew: Space Pirates. "O objetivo da nossa colaboração era ajudar desenvolvedores talentosos independentes que pudessem se beneficiar dos seus conhecimentos", disse o CEO Oskar Guilbert. Michel Koch comentou em uma entrevista em Julho de 2016 que eles possuem duas equipes na DONTNOD, uma trabalhando no jogo Vampyr e a outra em um excitante jogo não anunciado, o qual depois iria ser revelado por meio de um videoLife is Strange ganhará continuação divulgado pelo estúdio francês. A segunda temporada de Life is Strange foi revelada em Maio de 2017. No video, é comentado também que o novo jogo já estava em desenvolvimento desde o lançamento da edição limitadaEdição Limitada de Life is Strange chega em 2016 do primeiro Life is Strange. Em 22 de agosto de 2017, foi anunciado uma parceria com a empresa Bandai Namco para a criação de um novo jogo de aventura com uso de narrativa que estava em desenvolvimento desde 2016. Mais detalhes sobre o jogo, plataformas disponíveis e uma data de lançamento serão anunciadas este ano. Foi dito que a história aconteceria em uma cidade fictícia dos EUA e também incluirá uma "boa dose de investigação". Este novo título está sendo desenvolvido por uma nova equipe de desenvolvedores sênior. Hervé Hoerdt, vice-presidente das divisões de marketing e digital da Bandai Namco, disse que eles planejam atingir uma qualidade triplo A (extremamente alta), uma experiência emotiva com investigação e personagens psicologicamente profundos nessa parceria com a Dontnod.EXCLUSIVO: Bandai Namco se une ao estúdio Dontnod, responsável por Life is Strange, para uma nova aventura narrativa em desenvolvimento (inglês) (22 de agosto de 2017) Em junho de 2017, foi anunciado que uma prequel de Life is Strange estava sendo desenvolvida pelo estúdio Deck Nine Games localizada em Denver, Colorado, em parceria com a editora Square Enix. Desde o começo até o lançamento, a Deck Nine foi a única por trás do jogo com alguma ajuda da Square Enix, incluindo alguns dos desenvolvedores que trabalharam no jogo original. Porém, eles receberam acesso da Dontnod aos assets e arquivos originais do jogo que continham tramas de personagens e cenários. Eles entraram em contato com a Dontnod e foram para Paris deixar a empresa testar a jogabilidade da prequel. A Dontnod ainda recebeu agradecimentos especiais nos créditos do primeiro episódio de Before the Storm, que diziam, "Um obrigado muito especial à todos os incríveis desenvolvedores da DONTNOD. É uma honra para nós continuar o belo trabalho que vocês começaram em Arcadia Bay." Equipe Durante o desenvolvimento de Life is Strange, alguns funcionários da Square Enix se juntaram à equipe de desenvolvimento da Dontnod: *Alejandro Arque (Designer de Jogos na Square Enix) *Scott Blows (Gerente de Comunidade na Square Enix, até 2015) *Toby Palm (Gerente de Comunidade na Square Enix, até 2015) Curiosidades *A palavra "dontnod" é um palíndromo, ou seja, possui o mesmo sentido lida de trás para frente. *A palavra "dontnod" está escrita em letras maiúsculas na logo da empresa. *A letra "N" invertida lateral ou verticalmente na logo da DONTNOD Entertainment está presente no alfabeto cirílico, e equivale à letra "I" do alfabeto latino. *Em 27 de janeiro de 2015, a empresa fez um Reddit AMA — Pergunte qualquer coisa sobre Life is Strange. *O meteorologista, um personagem de Life is Strange, é baseado e modelado no CEO Oskar Guilbert, como confirmado no Twitter oficial de Life is Strange.Tweet (inglês) *Há um grafite em uma cabana perto do farol em Life is Strange de um símbolo que representa os personagens de um livro francês escrito por Alan Damasio, um dos co-fundadores da Dontnod Entertainment, chamado La Horde du Contrevent (em uma tradução aproximada, "A Multidão contra o Vento"). O vento é um tema recorrente na história, e após olhar para o grafite, Max diz, "Que estranho, esses glifos me lembram... o vento." *Há várias referências ocultas ao artista chefe de ambiente Amaury Balandier em Life is Strange. Um membro do Comitê Anuário de 2013 na Academia Blackwell se chama Amaury; as latas de refrigerante encontradas no quarto da Chloe são de uma marca chamada "Pr. Amaury"; o tablet da Victoria é fabricado pela marca "Amaury"; e uma das fotografias do Jefferson em exposição no campus da Blackwell mostra o nome "Amaury" ao fundo. Galeria Escritório EscritórioDONTNOD.jpg|Escritório da Dontnod. Harikaw&FaithcaelDontnod.jpg|A equipe da Dontnod com as cosplayers Harikaw & Faithcael no escritório da Dontnod (julho de 2016). Slides Slides mostrados em uma exposição no BAFTA.Exposição no BAFTA de Life is Strange (10 de julho de 2015) WhatIf.jpg|''What If?'' (E se?, em português), título inicial de Life is Strange. TabelaBaftaLIS.jpg|Fluxograma das escolhas que podem ser feitas quando David entra no quarto da Chloe. Eventos da E3 CaptainSpirit Entrevista Raoul Barbet.jpg|Raoul Barbet na E3 2018. Logos DontnodLogo_LIS1Style.png|O logo usado em Life is Strange. DontnodLogo_VampyerStyle.png|O logo usado em Vampyr. DontnodLogo_CSStyle.png|O logo usado em Captain Spirit. Links Externos *Site oficial *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube Referências de:Dontnod Entertainment en:Dontnod Entertainment es:DONTNOD Entertainment ru:Dontnod Entertainment Categoria:Estúdio Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:DONTNOD